


Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Is that a thing, M/M, Multi, Voice Kink, pittcon 16 miniverse, rich has a thing for giggly rob, well it is for rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God damn it, why does Rob Benedict have to be so cute? AND sexy?</p><p>And that laugh? Illegal. That giggle?<br/>Oh, hell no. He was gone. </p><p>Rich really hated how perfect Rob was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

The problem with Rob is he laughed so easily. Rich could tell a stupid joke and he would be doubled over in seconds. Matt could be flinging sushi at Misha from across a restaurant and the waiters would glare at them and Rob would be struggling to breathe. Jensen could call him a "fucking hedgehog" and he would be in hysterics in a matter of seconds. And then there were the fans. The brilliant, inspiring, adorable, hilarious fans that had Rob laughing and smiling almost constantly.

  
And then were the fans that could make him giggle.

It wasn't much different than his normal laugh, but there was something about it that drove Rich completely insane. Maybe it was the way he would hunch down really small and beam, or maybe it was the way his nose scrunched up and the giggle just kind of bubbled out of him. Maybe it was a combination both, but Rich knew that when Rob laughed like that, it made him feel completely and utterly weak. Matt was clearly affected to some degree, but not really the same as Rich when it happened.  
Which raised the question: Why the fuck was Rich getting so turned on by it?

-

Pittsburgh was, in simple terms, a smashing success. The fans were even more receptive and insane than Rich and the others could remember, and Chris said that this had to be one of, if not the biggest convention they had ever had. Everyone threw the rules out the window to give the fans an amazing experience, and even though R2 couldn't make Friday, it was Saturday that counted.

Saturday Night, in particular, was truly special. Rob, Billy, Mike and Steve had outdone themselves to deliver a flooring performance with the help of Rich, Kim, Bri, Matt, Gil, Mark, Ruth, and Jason, and then later on, Misha and Alaina. Now, no one would really admit it, but by the time the show started Rob was more than a little tipsy and so were Briana and Misha, goofing off and making horrible jokes with more than enough lusty stares at the entire cast. The point was that Rob was a happy drunk, but when he got on stage it was like a switch had flipped and he sure as hell was in his element. He did some guitar grinding with Rich, embarrassed Mike, and made Matt proud.

But the beginning of the end typically started with Misha. Rob made out with him on the stage, making the audience scream so loud the windows nearly shattered and Rich was twisted with jealousy as Rob pulled off with a smirk and saliva slicked mouth that obviously said that wasn't just show. They finished the show and the cast hung out a little, until Gil, Alaina, Jason, and Misha all decided to stop by a bar before heading in. They said their farewells and left Rich and Matt alone backstage to update twitters and things like that while they waited for Rob to finish autographs.

The two could hear snippets of chatter and laughter from the band members through the curtain, and Matt propped his legs up on Rich's lap as the minutes ticked by and Rich got increasingly more fidgety.

And then he finally turned to Matt.

"Why did Rob kiss Misha?" he asked and Matt looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Why do we all fuck? I don't know. We're drunk. It's like comic-con." he said before going back to tapping away at his phone. Thirty more minutes ticked by and then the band finally returned backstage. Rob was on Billy's back, his small frame looking deceptively bigger octopused around the guitarist from behind and waving an arm about talking about Robo-Mike.

"We went hiking and he never came back!" Rob said to Stephen and the drummer nodded while Mike just rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. Matt snickered from where he was sitting. "You gonna use that on Sunday?" he questioned and Rob smiled. "Thatsa' good idea! Whatcha think, Richie?" he slurred after sliding off Billy's back. The rest of the band trooped off to the hotel while Rob plopped himself into a chair and pulled Matt's phone out of his hand and began reading aloud. "Hashtag you. Hashtag SPNLOVECON in bold. Share love, spread love, be love. Along with inspirational words- and I quote- Love heals. It heals and liberates." he read and Rich snickered. "Jesus, Mattie, maybe you should have majored in inspirational speaking instead of theater." Matt just turned red and Rob snickered to himself as he excused himself to the lounge.

The crew buzzed around them, picking up the stage as Rich and Rob talked serious matters, like flights, hotel bookings, and potential pranks on Misha and the J's. Soon, the arena was completely silent, spare the slow dying of the discussion. So then Rob decided to talk about the autograph session.

"...so one of the earlier fans forgot my name and it was so adorable! And then another gave us a photo album and a later guy told us a joke about our music and it was hilarious, holy shit..." Rob wheezed and he fell into a fit of laughter. "But 'cute scruffy dude,' oh my God!" he giggled and Rich swallowed hard as he doubled in on himself and tried desperately to stifle the drunken laughter pouring out of him. "Stop it, Robbie." Rich hissed and Rob looked at him, tears pricking his eyes. "Stop what? And why?" he snickered.

He started laughing to himself again and that was it, Rich shoved back his chair and fisted Rob's shirt stranglingly tight as he pulled him up into a harsh kiss. He let him go after only a second and Rob's eyes were wide with glacier-blue shock. "Why did you do that?" he asked and Rich fingered his necklace. "When you laugh, I just- you're so-"

  
"More importantly, why did you stop?" Rob interjected before grabbing Rich by his hips and pulling him into his lap and back into a kiss. Rob's hands maneuvered from his waist pull him closer, one pulling his hair and the other sliding to wrap around to other hip. Rich found himself moaning into Rob's mouth with the swipe of beer-tinted tongue across his teeth and soon the two were panting and hard. "Jesus, Rob, kiss me like that every day." Rich whispered as he stared down at him. "It'd be my pleasure." Rob growled, voice raspy from both singing and kissing, and Rich made a desperate sort of sound in his throat as he pulled off Rob's shirt and positioned himself better on his lap. "Yum." Rich said as he let his hands wander across Rob's chest and Rob rolled his eyes.

"Listen, you gonna give me the porno dialogue, it better be good porno. Not bad porno." Rob said and Rich laughed. "Why do I have to do the porno dialogue? I think it would be hot to come from your voice alone. I bet it would be easy, considering you sound like you just sucked someone off 24/7." he teased and Rob's grip on his hips tightened. "You want me to take you apart with my voice?" Rob hissed and Rich's breath caught in his throat as Rob leaned upwards. "You want me to tell you detail by detail what I want to do to you? Is that what you want?" Rob growled and dragged his teeth across Rich's earlobe. "Or is it what you need?" He whispered and Rich groaned and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Rob's jeans.

"I need it, Robbie." he said and Rob smirked. "Now would you look at that? For a guy who likes to fuck me until we get sound complaints, you're not being very vocal. Why do you need it, sugar? You need it because you wanna come in your pants or because you wanna hear me completely wrecked? Or is it something else? Gotta tell me, babe." Rob said and Rich was starting to regret this. He literally was not going to survive this.

Rob rubbed the palm of his hands across the front of Rich's pants and he let out a strangled noise and braced himself on Rob's shoulders. "Oh god, I need- I need it- yyou to tell me hhhow you would... ruin me." Rich stammered out and Rob nodded. "That's better. Now tell me why you need it." he hissed and Rich pulled him back by the head. "I need it because I want to come from your voice alone, dammit! Just fucking talk, Robbie, or I swear I'll find Matt and I'm going to fuck him until we both feel better unless he's already hooked up with Misha or someone." Rich snapped and Rob laughed a little and steadied Rich's hips.

"Fine. You know what I really love? Kissing you. You don't kiss like anyone else. It's fucking insane, like you're eating out my MOUTH. And it drives you wild. Kissing is never enough for you, you want more and more and more. You want your hair a mess, lips swollen and mouth wet and you wanna pin someone- you wanna pin me down and keep kissing me, deeper and harder until you're all I taste, don't you. And the longer you kiss the messier you get, so you would be so pretty as a fucking mess just from kissing. I bet I could get you off from kissing, and then it's too much and you rip off any clothes you feel. You know how many of my shirts you've ruined? But it's worth it to see you at your most desperate, begging for any more skin and friction. You know, I definitely could get you off from kissing alone." Rob breathed and Rich ground down on Rob's hips.

"Never thought you would like it this much..." Rob mused as he buried his face into the fabric of Rich's shirt and inhaled, pulling his whole body closer as he felt Rich's arms drape around him. He bunched up Rich's shirt and hiked it up so he could kiss at his skin, moaning softly at the whines Rich gave with each sharp nip of teeth. He kept kissing, slow and wet, and brought on hand down to Rich's hard on and started rubbing him through his pants.

His own self was achingly hard, but right now it was about Rich, and the way he moaned with each press of his hand and the way Rob could hear his breath hitch when he left a particularly big hickey right in the middle of his chest and let his shirt fall back down. Rob looked down at where his legs were spread across his lap and gave a wolfish grin at the obscene tent in Rich's pants. "You look good like this, all messed up and... moaning in my lap. It's a good look." Rob snickered and Rich couldn't do anything but bite his lip.

"I feel like I should tell you something else I like. I like it when you sing. Your voice is fucking filthy, you know that? You say I sound like I just finished sucking someone off? Listen to yourself. I can't help but think some really horrible thoughts when you sing- oh fuck, Rob- and all I want to do is drag you into the bathroom for some personal time. And by personal, I mean I wanna slam you against a stall and strip you with just my eyes and make you squirm before actually taking off your clothes. And then we'd scramble into a stall while I'm kissing your neck at that little spot that makes you thrash, you know exactly where I'm talking about-" Rob growled and ran his fingers across the juncture of shoulder and neck, which caused Rich to moan in a rather undignified way and clutch harshly at him.

"Fuck, fuck, Robbie- oh my God!" Rich whined when the other man bit at his neck, resulting in Rich doubling over onto Rob's shoulder to release a grumbly moan that sent shivers down Rob's spine. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come from that." Rich hissed, lust and want dragging his voice down an octave and Rob discarded Rich's shirt with a grin. "Mm, I still really want you in me." Rob mumbled and Rich couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You're so romantic, Robbie." he replied and Rob chuckled and smacked his ass, successfully shutting up Rich's retort. "Damn right I am." he said and looked at Rich's face. "Oh my god. Please don't tell me both you AND Matt are masochistic freaks." Rob complained and Rich turned red.

"Believe me, Matt is the kinkiest out of all of us. You just do shit to me, Rob." Rich said and Rob nodded. "But it definitely got you going, huh?" he said with a gesture to the wet spot adorning Rich's pants. Rob slipped a hand under the hem of Rich's boxers and let them tease around until Rich was grinding against him so hard that Rob worried he might come himself. "You just gonna come from teasing, Rich?" Rob asked and Rich shook his head. Rob narrowed his eyes and moved his hand so it was just barely brushing across Rich's cock and twisted a hand in his hair and pulled back.

"I said, are you going to come?" he said more forcefully and was a little bit surprised when Rich actually did, strangling out a moan and gasping out Rob's name in a way that sent a painful wrench to his gut. It took a couple seconds for Rich to recover, breathing hard leant on Rob's shoulder. "Fuck, I didn't mean- I didn't think- oh my God I wasn't gonna-" he stammered and sent a look at Rob that had him spitting Rich's name right back at him and coming in his pants too, head leaning back over the chair as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't think you were actually gonna do that." Rob muttered and Rich chuckled. "Yeah. Me either. I feel like a teenager again, Jesus Christ." he complained, gesturing to the two's messy pants.

And that's when Matt walked in, took one look at the two shirtless men and asked:  
"How was the sex?"


End file.
